Cuando Llegaste Tú
by Ani-Yeli
Summary: -¿Sabes lo que me pidió Lily hoy? Me dijo que le contara nuestra historia. Short-Fic basada en la canción "Cuando llegaste tú" de Sin Bandera.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a _J. K_. _Rowling__. Short-Fic inspirado en la canción "Cuando llegaste tú" de Sin Bandera. _

**Cuando llegaste tú**

- Pero, papá ¿fue amor a primera vista? – preguntaba la pequeña Lily, sentada en la cama con su padre.

- No es la mejor manera de describirlo ¿tanto quieres saber cómo me enamoré de tu madre? – Harry no se pudo resistir a la linda carita que le puso su hija. Sacó unas fotos que guardaba en su mesa de noche para empezar el relato que tanto le pedía. La historia sobre la primera luz que apareció en su vida.

- Yo conocí a tu madre a los onces años. Una niña pelirroja, ojos chocolates, tierna y dulce. No fue amor a primera vista, en realidad, pasaron varios años antes de ser novios. La conocía por ser la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y no se me pasaba por la cabeza ser novio de ella…

Yo solía pensar que sabía quién eras tú

No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz

- Sólo tuve un tipo de amor antes que Ginny, Cho Chang. No fue nada serio, sólo un noviazgo juvenil, prácticamente inexistente.

No sabía que existía un mundo así

No sabía que podía ser tan feliz

Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción

No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón

- Hogwarts estaba oscura en ese tiempo. Voldemort estaba vivo, y por razones del destino ya escrito, yo era el que me tenía que enfrentar a él. No tuve una juventud tranquila, y recuerdo que muchas veces la soledad caía sobre mí.

Harry detuvo su relato. Su hija lo observaba atentamente, no se podía dejar llevar por los recuerdos, tenía que estar consciente de la historia que contaba.

Entonces, tras dar un largo suspiro, prosiguió.

- Cuando tu madre y yo comenzamos a salir, fue como el sol iluminando la enorme oscuridad; me mostró el significado de la vida, una felicidad absoluta y plena… pero sentía miedo, pensaba que le podrían hacer daño - Harry tuvo que hacer otra pausa, estuvo a punto de decir _"como ya había pasado una vez" _pero, al recordar que la niña que lo observaba con ojos brillantes no sabía esa parte de la historia, decidió omitir esa frase. – Entonces…

- No disfrutaste totalmente de tu noviazgo con mamá hasta que mataste a Voldemort. –Completó su hija con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Así es… cuando no tuve preocupación alguna fue cuando pude admirar la dicha que te puede dar la vida.

Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo

Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro

- ¿Y el día de la boda? ¿Cómo fue?

- Esa parte te la hemos contado muchas veces.

- Nunca cómo te sentiste. – Dijo Lily haciendo pucheritos, Harry suspiró llevando su mente hasta ese día.

- Tú madre estaba hermosa, un ángel caído del cielo. Recuerdo la preocupación que sentía Ron, parecía que se iba a casar él. Cuando Ginny entró por la puerta de la iglesia, con aquel vestido blanco, con su sonrisa nerviosa, que desapareció por una completamente feliz cuando posó sus ojos en mi, ¡Dios! ese ángel que estaba era y es la dueña de mi corazón y para alegría mía ella me estaba entregando el suyo. Recuerdo las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, como nos sumergimos en los ojos del otro en toda la ceremonia, y para serte sincero sólo estuve consiente cuando dije el "acepto." Recuerdo ese beso a la perfección, la lluvia de arroz al salir de la iglesia, las lágrimas en Hermione y los ojos llorosos de Ron que sólo observaba a su hermana.

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió

El poder que había en este amor

Y llegaste tú una bendición

Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió

Cuando llegaste tú

Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad

Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar

Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó

Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró

Observó los ojos soñadores de su hija.

- Y nada pudo completar más la felicidad que el nacimiento de tus dos hermanos. Y por supuesto, el tuyo mi niña. Te amo ¿lo sabes, verdad? – Lily lo observaba con una sonrisa, se tiró en sus brazos y luego de pedirle la bendición se fue a dormir.

Un rato después entró Ginny al cuarto, Harry se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa imborrable pintada en su rostro.

- ¿Sabes lo que me pidió Lily hoy?

Ginny se le quedó mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ante esa pregunta, Harry estiró la mano y la jaló hasta quedar ella sobre él tirados en la cama.

- Me dijo que le contara nuestra historia. – Dijo tras darle un dulce beso en los labios.

_La oscuridad termina en Luz_

_La luz proviene del amor_

_El amor es fuente de vida_

_La vida te da alegrías._

_**Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú.**_

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
